Ice Age: Bright Future
by LionLover23
Summary: Sequel to Shira's Past. Diego and Shira have their own kids and thinks everything is perfect. No danger, no predators, no nothing. Little did they know that they are so wrong. Rated T for violence and R&R please!
1. Birthing

**Hey there people, missed me? Here's the sequel you all been waiting a month for and I added a new villian to this story. *smiles evilly***

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, the wind blowing, trees dancing, the usual. It was very peaceful and quiet.

"AHHHHH!"

Well maybe not so peaceful and quiet.

A certain saber was on the den floor, screaming in complete pain. Diego was right beside her, not helping at all. He was panicking and worried too much. Shira violently clawed at the ground, "STOP YOUR WORRYING AND GET THESE DEMONS OUT OF ME!"

"I don't know how to."

Shira bared her teeth, "THEN GET ELLIE!"

The orange-brown saber nodded and ran out of the den and looked around frantically. He then finally found Ellie, sleeping upside down. "Ellie...Shira...needs help." he said out of the breath.

The mammoth's eyes shot up open and she fell, but got up. "Wait, Shira's in labor?"

"YES!"

"Okay then, I'll go and you bring the others to the den." Ellie then ran off in the direction to Shira and Diego's den and managed to get in. Barely.

Shira grinded her teeth and roared loudly. The red mammoth soothed her saber friend, "It'll be alright Shira. Just concentrate and push." she said. Shira closed her eyes and pushed, roaring loudly in the process.

"Ellie!"

She turned over her shoulder and saw Manny and the others standing outside, wearing worried expressions. Ellie moved her trunk as in saying "Turn away. I'm busy"

The herd slowly turned around and stood there.

Shira's ear piercing screams, caused Crash, Eddie, and Sid to cover their ears tightly.

So after about an hour of pain and screaming, it was dead silent. Ellie walked out of the den, smiling. The herd turned around and uncovered their ears turned around.

Diego was frozen, not knowing what to do. Ellie stepped to the side, "Go meet your kids Diego." The orange-brown saber took quiet steps and made his way into the den, where he saw Shira laying down holding 3 saber cubs.

He stood beside his mate and nuzzled her, "May I see my kids, Kitty?" Shira quietly laughed, "Sure thing, Softie." She removed her arms to reveal the three tiny trio.

The firstborn had Diego's fur color, but darker. She had Shira's black stripes and black ears and the light pink nose. Her eye color would probably be light green. The secondborn had Shira's fur color but no stripes. And he had a black tuft on his head. His eye color would probably be blue. And the runt of the liter, looked just like Shira. She had her fur color, stripes, greyish paws, everything. Her eye color would probably be a mix between blue and green.

Diego smiled, "They're beautiful. Have you thought of names?" Shira nodded, "For the girls, I was thinking, Snowy and Tigress. I want you to name the boy."

"How about Jalen?"

"Jalen. I like that. My little trio: Jalen, Snowy, and Tigress."

* * *

**Alright, alright, change the scripts. Since I'm out of school and on Thanksgiving Break, the story is out today! I've changed the title since someone else had my previous title. What do you think? Who do you think the villian is? And who else will return in this story? Hmm...**


	2. Evil is Lurking

_One year later..._

"Mom! Mom! Can I go outside now? Please?" an excited voice asked. Shira looked down at her hyper tiger-like daughter, "Okay, but be safe." Tigress bounded off and felt the cold air blow through her fur. It was snowing outside and she always wanted to know what it feels and looks like.

"Woah. It so...awesome!" She rolled around in the snow, getting her fur extremely white.

Diego chuckled, "Well someone seems to be enjoying herself."

Tigress rolled back on her belly, "Hi Daddy, wanna play?" Diego scratched the back of his neck, "You sure?" Tigress grabbed a pawful of snow and threw it at Diego, "Take that Daddy!"

The orange saber laughed, "No you're gonna get it!" He grabbed a pawful of snow also and threw it at Tigress. They both had a snow fight.

"Grrr."

Shira looked over her shoulder as she saw Jalen wrestling with Snowy.

"Aww, look at my pirates fighting with each other." she cooed. Jalen looked up and got off of Snowy, "I wasn't fighting I was...Okay yeah I was fighting. More like wrestling."

Shira got on her belly and nudged him with her nose, "You know, you'll be a real handsome saber someday." Jalen felt blood rushing up to his cheeks, "Mom, can we please not talk about this infront of another girl?"

Snowy slowly got up on her legs and sneezed. She looked outside and back at Shira. "Mommy, can I be a pirate?" Shira shook her head, "Sure you can. But you'll have to wait as you get older, right now you're too young."

Jalen ears perked and saw Diego and Tigress come in, freezing and covered in snow. Shira frowned, "What happened to you two?" Diego was about to answer, but Tigress stopped him, "We had a snowball fight!"

"More like a snow fight."

"Well clean yourselves off."

Father and daughter went back outside and shook themselves, making the snow come flying off. They then walked back in and laid down. Snowy walked over to Diego and jumped on his head, "I'm the queen of the world!"

* * *

"Cap'n, come 'ere. I see someone!" Gutt grunted and followed Raz, where he saw a lump under snow. "Uncover it." "Aye aye Cap'n." The purple kangaroo started digging through the snow and was done.

There was muscular, orange brown saber, who was groaning in pain. He opened his eyes, to reveal them to be dark green. "W-Who are you?" he asked weakly. Gutt smiled and landed a hand to him, "I'm Gutt. What's yours?"

"Soto."

He somehow managed to survive after he was stabbed by multiple icicles on the side. But the icicles melted and he survived. Soto slowly got up and on his feet.

"How were you like this?" Gutt asked, seeing the scars all over the saber's body. He looked down, "I was betrayed by someone and left for dead." The ape nodded, "Have you ever wanted to be a pirate?"

Soto thought for a while before nodding.

Gutt smiled once again, "Well, welcome to my crew. I'm your captain and this is one of your new shipmates." he said, refering to Raz.

"Aye Cap'n, he's the second new saber we have on the ship now."

"Did someone mention me?"

A brown saber appeared, having piercing green eyes and that same muscular body as Soto.

Raz rolled her eyes, "No one mention you, Tyler. Go on." Tyler sighed and walked off and back on the ship.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think?**


	3. Kidnapping

"WEEEE! This is awesome. Isn't it, Crash?"

"Heck yeah it is!"

The possum twins were riding on Tigress and Snowy. The duo flew high in the air when the saber cubs quickly stopped.

Crash and Eddie screamed and grasped on to each other as they were plummeting to the ground. They felt a long, furry thing grabbed them safely.

It was Ellie's trunk.

"What're guys doing up in the sky?"

"Uhh, flying?"

The red mammoth placed them down and chuckled, "You guys are just too funny sometimes."

* * *

"Are you guys ready to plan the attack?" Gutt asked. His clan of pirates smiled evilly and nodded. They somehow managed to find where the herd was and planned on kidnapping.

"Good. Tyler, when you see Diego's cub, kidnap her. That way, he'll come looking her and we'll be able kidnap him as well!" Soto said, enjoying his position as first mate.

Tyler nodded and ran off into the bushes.

Jalen was exploring all on his own, having no one by his side. His parents were asleep and they trust him to be back with his siblings.

Right now, he was chasing after a butterfly.

"Come back here you flying bug!"

As he chased after it, he heard a low ruffle behind him. He turned around, standing proudly and fearlessly, "Who's there?" he asked out loud.

Silence.

"Tell me who you are!"

Still silence.

"Let's get this over with." a voice mumbled. Tyler leaped from the bus and roared, easily scaring Jalen. The bright white cub tried to roar, but out came a _squeak!_

Tyler pinned the helpless cub down and just laughed in his face.

Jalen closed his eyes and screamed, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Shira's eyes flew open and quickly leaped to her feet. She glanced down at Diego, "Diego! Get up!"

The orange saber slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Shira, "Yes?" Shira slapped him on the head, "Hurry, it sounds like Jalen is in danger."

As soon as she said that, she was off like lightning.

"MOMMY!"

"I'm coming Sweety!"

She followed the sound of her beloved son's voice and stopped where she was. Shira had smelt something. Something that she hasn't smelt in a long time. It was combined with her son's scent.

Diego quickly approached her, "What happened? Did you get anything?" Shira ignored him and took a large whiff and started walking north.

"Oh my son, where can you be at?" she wondered.

* * *

"Cap'n, I've got one."

"Excellent. Throw him in jail." the ape commanded. Tyler nodded and threw him in the icy jail. Jalen fell hard to the hard, but weakly stood up.

"Please let me out. I'll do anything. Please!" But his pleas were no good on Gutt or his crew. Except for one. Raz slowly hopped over to the jail cell and sadly looked at him.

"Sorry lil' sabe', I wish my cap'n would understan' how cruel he is. But the good par' is, is tha' you get to be a pirate." Jalen staed into her golden eyes before walking deep into the cell and laying down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shira sniffed the ground for her precious son until she across to water. She turned to Diego, "Get the herd, Diego. We're gonna be pirates."

Diego nuzzled his mate and ran off, roaring loudly.

"Ellie! Manny! Sid! Everyone!"

Soon, the whole herd came together and glared at Diego. Even Tigress and Snowy. (For some reason, they weren't kidnapped. Hmm...)

"Do you need something, Diego?" Manny asked, looking very annoyed. The saber nodded, "My son is kidnapped, _genius_! We need to save him!"

Tigress and Snowy looked at each, "Jalen's gone!" they said in unison. Diego grabbed both of his daughter and placed them on his back.

After lots and lots of explaining, the herd finally agreed to go and rescue Jalen.

Diego ran at full speed to where he came from and saw Shira on a large, blue, ice ship. Tigress and Snowy stared in awe, "Woahhh!"

"Shira, how did you-"

"Don't ask Softie. Now come on, we have to save our son!" she said, quickly taking charge. "How are supposed to get up there?"

The silver saber pointed down, "I made stairs. Perfect for everyone."

Without a word, Diego walked on the stairs and arrived at the top. The whole herd did the same thing and they were going to find Jalen and kill the kidnappers.

* * *

**There ya go, a brand new chapter! I'm pretty excited for the next one because...well, I can't tell you cuz it's a surprise. Nothing else to say but Review please!**


	4. Helpful Raz

The ship had sailed out onto the seas, going north. Tigress and Snowy were bouncing around in glee, enjoying to be pirates. '"This is exciting. We get to be pirates and save our brother at the same time!"

"And talk like pirates. Like this, Arrggh, give ye yer treasure or you woul' surely die!" Snowy giggled.

Shira stood by the stick that controlled the direction of the ship. Diego walked up to her and sat down, "How you doing, Cap'n?

The silver saber grinned, but still looked out to the sea. "My little baby is alone out there. I will personally kill the him or her if necessary."

Diego placed a paw on hers, "Don't worry, we'll find him. He's a tough little cub." Shira smiled and nuzzled him, "You always know what to say."

Granny walked over to Diego, making him look at her by using her cane. "Hey Lady, where's fruits and stuff?"

He pointed, "Over there."

"Thanks Lady."

Shira giggled.

Diego looked at her, "What's so funny?" Shira stood up, "Oh nothing. Anyway, I'm picking up on scent. Turn the stick east."

"Sure...Kitty."

* * *

"Aye mate, time tah eat."

Raz slid a plate of fruits and meats to Jalen, who was currently licking his paw. The kangaroo looked at him sadly and hopped off.

"RAZ!"

The purple kamgaroo grinded her teeth as she heard that voice.

"Yes Soto?"

He grinned evilly, "Bring me that cub." Raz's heart sank. What was this evil saber going to do to an innocent cub?

But she couldn't disobeys, otherwise she would be in prison with him. "Aye aye Soto." She slowly hopped over to feasting cub and opened the door. Jalen looked up with curious eyes'.

Raz gently picked him up and hopped back over to Soto, gently placing him infront of Soto.

Jalen shook in fear, "What are gonna do with me?" he whimpered. He raised up a large paw and swiped at Jalen angrily.

"You look too much like Diego!"

Raz gasped and eyed at Soto coldly.

"Soto, you jus' might wanna stop right now."

He simply growled at her, "Zip it! I can do whatever I please. Now take this pathetic cub and take him back to the cell."

Raz mumbled to herself and quickly hopped over to Jalen. He was bleeding pretty badly. Blood covered his ears and face and he was still bleeding around his stomach.

He coughed and looked up at her with pleading eyes, "H-Help me."

The kangaroo reached into her pouch and pulled out some seaweed. "This shoul' make ya feel bettah lil' saber."

She wrapped the wet plant around his stomach, making him heal a little bit.

He smiled at her, "Thank y-you."

Raz smiled back at him, "Your welcome, mate." "But I don't wanna go back in there, it's cold and uncomfy."

"How 'bout this."

She lifted the cub and placed him inside her pouch, "Cap'n won't notice ya unless ya hide in here."

Jalen burrowed in happily and slowly fell asleep in the pouch.


	5. The Fight: Part 1

**Sorry for updating in forever! School is just tiring and everytime I come home, I just fall asleep like a baby. But no need to worry, I'm back! This chapter focuses on Shira finding her cub and having a battle with the pirates. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few long days of sailing, Shira heard a faint sound. She quickly got to her feet and silenced everyone. "Help! Mommy!" it yelled. Shira smiled big, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hang on Sweety. I'm coming!" The former pirate turned the stick, in the direction of the yells.

Soon, the herd came face-to-face with the largest ship they'd ever seen. It was WAY bigger than Gutt's previous ship in Ice Age 4. Shira saw her son being held tightly in Gutt's strong hands.

"Mommy!"

Gutt placed one claw on his neck, "QUIET YOU!" Jalen whimpered.

Shira bared her teeth, "Let him go." she said dangerously. Her former captain laughed, "I don't think so. You left me and my crew, for him!", he pointed at Diego, "But since you have a new life, I'm gonna end it all. I...warned...you."

"Stop Cap'n! Stop right now!"

The large ape turned around and faced Raz. The purple kangaroo clenched her fists, "I can't stand you no more Cap'n. You an' Soto try to kill this lil' saber and guess what? I was th' one caring for 'im. I quit being a pira'."

He roughly threw Jalen down and grabbed Raz's neck, "You're gonna regret that."

Soto stood at the edge, smiling evilly at Diego. "Hey Diego. How you doing down there?" The orange saber looked up and growled, "I thought you were dead."

"So did I. But I'm alive right? And now, me and Cap'n are gonna take your..._herd_ down. Painfully." Soon, everyone from Gutt's ship jumped off and landed on Shira's ship.

"Let's dance, _Cap'n_." Shira spat.

Gutt laughed and threw Raz back on his ship, hearing a small crunch. Shira roared and clawed at Gutt, earning a painful roar from him. Soto and Tyler cornered Diego, baring their sabers at him. "Say your last words Diego." Soto said.

Diego clawed at him and was suddenly pinned by Tyler.

"YOU STOLE MY GIRL!"

Diego looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" Tyler growled, "You took away the only one who cared for me and loved me. But you took her away from me. And that is why I'm going to tear off your-"

He was pinned down harshly by Shira, "No, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, so you can see my claws TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Soto and Diego circled each other, each trying to look bigger than the other.

"You might as well give up Diego. You and your herd will lose."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gupta and Squint each held their weapon, grinning evilly at Crash and Eddie. Eddie glanced at his twin brother, "Well Crash, this is it. Our last day on Earth. I love you man."

Crash had tears forming in his eyes, "I love you two."

Gupta raised his knife, but was then crushed by a huge foot. "Huh?" The duo saw Ellie crushing Gupta and Peaches crushing Squint.

The possums smiled, "Thanks sis and Peaches."

They smiled, "No problem."

Tigress and Snowy tried to climb on the ship, but it was just too big. "Ugh! How are we supposed to get up there?" Snowy whined. Silas soon flew down to attack them, but had weight on his back.

"What the?"

When the bird flew over Gutt's ship, the saber cubs jumped off and landed beside their brother, who quickly hugged them both with his front paws.

"I missed you guys!"

Snowy and Tigress hugged back, "We've missed you too."

Raz smiled as she watched the cubs reunite with each other. _At least they have family_, she thought.

"Guys, meet my friend, Razzy." The girl duo slowly looked up at the huge kangaroo (In their eyes).

"'ello there." She said, waving.

Snowy was shy and hid behind her older sister. Tigress stood tall and proud, "Hi, my names Tigress and this is my sister, Snowy."

"Hi..." the small saber whispered.

Jalen stood at the edge of the ship, "Razzy, who are we gonna save a Mommy and Daddy?"

Raz had an idea and grabbed the three cubs and stuffed them in her pouch that wasn't full of weapons.

"Hold on tigh'."

She hopped down from the huge ship and landed down.

"Alright lil' sabers, go save yer parents. I have someone to deal with." The cubs nodded and ran off to Shira and Diego.

Raz grabbed saw a weapon laying there, so she picked it up and held it firmly.

"Time to deal with Cap'n." she said quietly before hopping off in his direction.

* * *

**Not over yet my friends, two more parts before the fighting is over? What will Raz do to her Captain? What was the sickening crunch that Gutt heard? Find out all in the next chapter!**


	6. The Fight: Part 2

Raz hopped closer and closer to her Captain and stood there. The ape sensed a presence behind him and quickly turned around, face to face with Raz. He saw her holding her favorite weapon, which was the knife.

He narrowed his eyes, "Stop standing there and kill the mammoth and Shira!"

Raz stared him dead in the eye, "No Cap'n. I am gonna kill ya." she said, venom in her voice. Then everything stopped. Everyone stopped fighting and faced the kangaroo and huge ape.

Gutt grinned and grabbed his weapon, which was the sawfish.

"When I'm done, you will be my new kangaroo skin on my wall."

Everything was in slow motion now.

Squint, Gupta, Silas, Flynn, and Dobson angrily looked at their Captain. Was this really how he was? Nothing but a cold-hearted killer? He threatened Shira and now Raz? They raised her when she was just a little joey. And they thought he was nice when he rescued them from their own fate.

Raz gulped, firmly gripping her weapon.

Squint ran over to Raz and jumped on her shoulder, "You aren't laying a single claw on my sis, Cap'n!"

Gutt growled and slapped Squint out of the way, "Stand in my way and you'll get gutted." he snarled. Squint landed on the ice, not moving.

Raz gasped and tears ran down her cheeks without even trying, "Y-You n-no good lil' killer!"

The purple kangaroo leaped and tried to slice Gutt's neck, but he was way too strong for her. Shira silently crept up behind Gutt and jumped on him, digging her claws and teeth into him.

Now every pirate turned their back on him, except for Soto and Tyler.

The saber cubs wanted to help, but Diego told them to stay close near Ellie. They reluctantly walked over to their Auntie and stayed close.

* * *

**Fight:**

Raz quickly hopped over to Squint's limp body. The rabbit's body seemed broken. Blood was pouring out of his ears, his arms and legs bent in ways that weren't even possible, and he wasn't breathing.

She sniffled and lifted him up, "Squin', Squin'."

No answer.

She tried fighting back the tears, "Come on Squin', you can' die on me!"

Still no response.

Raz gently placed his body back down and thought about everything they went through together. Soon, she wasn't feeling sadness. She felt vengence. How dare Gutt lay a claw, no, a hand full of claws and kill her brother and try to kill her as well? He has no idea who she really is.

Her golden eyes was burning with fury. Oh, how Gutt was going to pay.

She grabbed her weapon and hopped over to her ex Captain.

He was getting beaten to a pulp.

Silas pecked at ear and head violently, Gupta was punching and kicking him as hard as he could, wanting to use his weapon later.

But Soto and Tyler were still on his side.

They fended off the former pirates, mostly Shira.

Soto pinned Shira down and tried to choke her. Diego ran to his mate's rescue and pushed Soto off, making Shira able to breathe again. Tyler roared and jumped on Diego's back, digging his claws deep into his spine.

The orange tried shaking him off, but no use. Shira got on her feet and grabbed Tyler's throat, making him freeze what he was doing. Soto grunted and pinned Shira down once again, smiling evilly.

"Be my mate and we'll have lots of cubs together."

Shira kicked him off and placed her paw on his neck, "You sick little pervert. I will **never **be **your** mate." Tyler was about claw at Shira until he was on the floor, pinned by Raz.

"Aye, did you really join the pirates just to be my lil' sis's mate?" Tyler growled," That's none of your buisness!" The kangaroo stared into his eyes and sliced his neck with her weapon.

Tyler gagged, trying to get oxygen inside him, but he fainted.

Raz grinned, "One sabe' down." She hopped off back to Gutt's direction. He had blood everywhere, but was still strong like an ox. Raz sighed and kicked Gutt where the sun don't shine.

The ape winced in pain and fell to the floor. Raz hopped on his back and raised her weapon. Before anyone knew it, she was stabbing Gutt everywhere. Gutt roared in absolute pain.

That was when they heard a groan and a crunch.

_To be continued..._


	7. The Fight: Finale

Raz stopped stabbing the ape and turned around and gasped.

There stood Squint, bending over on his left while groaning in pain. "Raz *cough cough*, are you okay?"

The purple kangaroo dropped her knife and hopped over it her older brother, "Aye shoul' be askin' ya the same."

The rabbit coughed once again, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Kill Cap'n for me would ya?"

As soon as he said that, Soto roared and placed one claw on Squint's neck as he was pinned down.

"No one's killing Cap'n!"

Raz grabbed Soto's ear and brought it down, earning a painful yelp from the orange-brown saber.

"Yeah, Soto deserves that!"

Tyler then realized what he said and instantly went quiet. Soto sharply turns over to the younger saber, "What do you mean, 'I deserved that'?"

Tyler stood proudly, "I mean you deserved it! You've been treating me like dirt and you planned on having Shira as your mate even though she should be mine!"

At that point Shira growled, but was smacked in the face by Soto. She slid on the ship floor, unconscious.

Before anyone knew it, Diego had pinned down the abusive saber, growling loudly. His eyes were burning with fury, "I will _kill _you!"

Tyler stood by his side, "And I'll help him...not that I like you."

Soto grinned, "Is that so? Well I have you know I'm a lot stronger than ever." Diego digged his claws inside Soto, but was quickly pushed off.

At this point, everyone on the ship started fighting.

Gutt slowly stood up and grabbed his swordfish weapon, glaring at Manny. The brown mammoth was battling with Soto, having Diego help of course.

He still had hatred for the mammoth for many, many reasons. The ape grunted and marched his way over to Manny, but was stopped by his former crew.

"Stay away from the mammoth." Gupta growled.

"Yeah. And get over what he did to you years before." Flynn said innocently. Gutt growled, "Get out of my way!"

"Or what? You're gonna hurt our Daddy too, you big meanie!" Snowy spat as she stood in front of Raz.

Gutt roughly picked her up and brought her close to his face, "I can't wait to have you on my crew."

Snowy squirmed in his grip, but it was no use.

Shira soon regained consciousness and saw Gutt holding her daughter. The silver saber quickly got up and charged at the ape. He dropped Snowy and clashed his sword with Shira's claws.

"You pathetic little saber. You only have your claws to help you." Gutt teased. Shira ignored him and blocked each and every attack he'll try to do. Raz hopped on Gutt and pulled on his hair.

The ape shook his body and Raz flew off, but landed on her feet swiftly. Flynn hopped/flopped (I don't know how he moves, xD) over to the ape and flung his tail against Gutt's back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

Snowy was finally free and she growled ran over to her siblings, "What do we do? We aren't big enough to fight the meanies yet!"

Tigress and Jalen just smiled, "Who cares, lets help Mommy and Daddy!" Tigress exclaimed as she ran in Soto's direction.

Snowy sighed and ran off Gutt's direction. Silas flew over his head, constantly pecking at it, trying to make it bleed. Raz grabbed her knife and slashed Gutt's stomach. The ape grunted and punched the kangaroo, also stepping on her tail.

Raz quietly whimpered and rubbed her face.

Squint gritted his teeth and quickly ran onto Gutt's shoulder, kicking furiously at his neck.

"And that is for hurting my sister, _Cap'n!_" he growled.

Gutt flicked the violent bunny off and elbowed Flynn in the gutt. The elephant seal groaned in pain while taking a few deep breaths. Shira roared and clawed at Gutt's leg, causing him to grabbed her throat and throw her down harshly.

Snowy stomped on Gutt's foot, making him look down, smiling in the process. "Well, well, well if it isn't little Miss Imma Killer?" The white saber gulped.

* * *

Diego and Soto were at each other's throats, trying to kill one another. "You're going down Diego!" Soto hissed.

"No! You're going down and drown once I kill you!" Diego spat.

Diego leaped in the air and pinned Soto, pressing his orange paw against Soto's head, trying to crush it.

Tyler came by and claws at Soto. The orange-brown saber roared and kicked Diego off and quickly got right back. He was then knocked down by Manny, who was frowning at him.

"I can't believe you're alive!"

'Yeah, I can't either." Soto stood up and tried to attack the mammoth, but felt a sharp pain on his ankle. He looked down and saw Tigress gnawing on his ankle, seeing blood trickle down.

"Get off me you Kitty!"

Tigress just bit down even harder. She and Shira did have one thing in common: They both don't like being called 'Kitty'. It made them feel weak. As Soto was shaking his leg, two certain possums appeared on both his shoulders.

"I do believe you are messing with a former pirates' daughter, isn't that right Eddie?"

"Right Crash. So lets just hit him on the head." The two possums each hit on Soto's head, but it was doing them no good. It just made him even more angry.

"Fine then, have fun being dead when you are killed!" Soto growls as he ran into Ellie and Peaches' direction. Manny noticed this and he ran as fast as he could, "You are _**NOT** _laying a paw on Ellie and Peaches!"

"It's alright Dad, I can handle him!" Peaches said as she stood her ground. Diego ran after Soto and pinned him down, quickly digging his sabers into his neck. The orange-brown saber roared in pain and clawed Diego off.

Peaches and Ellie both charged at the dazed saber and their tusks hit Soto, causing him to fly in the air and land on the icy ship on his back. He moaned in pain slowly stands up, trying to keep his balance.

He didn't even notice that Tigress had let go of his ankle as he was in the air.

Diego ran over to the the saber and smiled, "Who's tough now?"

Soto bared his sabers, "I'll get my revenge sometime. And if not, I'll haunt you...FOREVER!" Diego used both of his paws and chocked Soto. Slowly, the angry saber died.

"Lets go help the others." Tyler said as he ran for Gutt. Diego and others followed.

* * *

Shira looks terrible, but she still was going to try to kill Gutt. She had blood stains covering her once gorgeous fur. Blood trickled down her nose, but she didn't care.

Raz kicked her former Captain and held her weapon, staring him dead in the eye. "Time fer ya to en', Cap'n!" she exclaimed. Gutt grinned, showing his ugly colored teeth, "Let's do this." he said evilly.

The kangaroo and ape battled each other, both of their weapons making a _clink _whenever they came together. "Stop right now Gutt." a voice said sternly.

The ape glared at the person who said that: It was Manny.

He laughed loudly, "Or what?, Fatty."

"I'm not fat, I'M POOFY!"

Gutt charged at the mammoth and Manny did the same. It was then Gutt was on the floor, seeing his rival stand above him.

The mammoth was about to crush the ape, until he saw three certain saber cubs on him, trying to hurt the ape.

Shira and Diego quickly walked over to their cubs and lifted them off.

"Let Mommy, deal with him."

Shira and Raz both clawed and stabbed Gutt.

And then he died as well.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I had QPAs to do at school and dealt with some drama, but I'm back. What did you think of the ending? Good? Bad? Weird? Also, the next chapter will be all about the cubs and them making friends. They're slightly older. See you in the next chappie! Please vote on my poll if you Tyler to be good or evil.**


	8. Author Note

**I have a reason to not update...It will be Christmas tomorrow and I need to help wrap up presents and buy more presents and so much more. I hope you all can understand this and apologize of you don't. I'll update by January 1st. Bye!**


	9. Lying

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Show me watcha got!"

"Okay dokey Daddy."

Diego and Snowy were having some quality Daddy-Daughter time and Snowy's shyness was slowly decreasing.

Snowy crouched down and leaped in the air, quickly pinning her father down.

Snowy still looked like her mom, but her black stripes were fading into light grey ones. Her eyes started changing color, but mostly stayed as blue.

"How was that Daddy?" Snowy asked.

Diego struggled beneath his daughter, "That was great. I'll finish up your training later. Now go and play."

Snowy happily hopped off her father and walked away, disappearing in the trees. Diego slowly stood up and sighed, "Look at my daughter. She's all grown up." The orange saber wipes away a tear from his eye.

"Aww, look at my Softie." a certain voice teased.

The orange saber turned his head and saw his mate walking up to him. Shira walked up to her mate and sat down, "You know she looks just like me right?"

"But she has my personality."

Shira nuzzles him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"HA! I win!" Tigress cheered as she pinned down her younger brother. Jalen mumbled to himself as he pushes her off, "Whatever, anyways let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Tigress scratched her ear before following her brother to were the fish were. "Hey sis, who're those guys?" Jalen pointed at two sabers down the watering hole, chatting with each other.

"Well lets give them our special way of greeting them." Tigress said as an evil smirk spread across her face.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Jalen that sounds so wrong."

"You have a dirty mind sis."

The two teen sabers crouched down in the tall grass, slowly sneaking up inch by inch. They were soon close enough and they've pounced on the other two sabers.

Tigress pinned down the boy and Jalen pinned down the girl.

The boy saber had pitch black fur, brown stripes, with orange-brown eyes. His paws were still black, but had brown stripes covering it.

The girl saber had blonde fur, brown ears, black stripes, and violet eyes. "Get off me you girl!" The male saber spat as he shoved Tigress off. She, however, did not seem fazed by this as she stared at him.

As the male saber stood up, he noticed something familiar about Tigress and Jalen.

"Are you Prince Jalen and Princess Tigress?"

The two teenagers glanced at each other before back at him. "No, wait a minute..." They then realized that their mom was, or used to be, royalty.

"I mean yea. Yea we are."

The blonde saber smiled, "Ignore my brother. My name is Kate and this is brother, Mayne." She introduced as she bowed.

Tigress and Jalen looked at each other one more time before back at them, "Well, I assume you would like to meet our parents?"

Kate and Mayne gasped and bowed once more, "Why yes your majesty."

Jalen then started walking back to the cave, "Come with us so you'll meet them."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I had a huge writer's block and we all know how that feels. *sighs* Anyway, most of you guys voted and Tyler will be...good! But how will Shira and Diego feel about theor kids lying about being royal? *thinks***


End file.
